The Saga Begins (SonAmy)
by Brandon the Lynx
Summary: My first Fanfic. I plan on making it a series with all the parents story's then moving on to the kids. When it gets to the kids it may be a crossover, but still not sure. enjoy!


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on Mobius. King Elias Acorn had passed a new law saying that all Mobians must wear clothes in public. So as Sonic made his way towards the Lake of Rings, he was wearing his new favourite outfit: a light brown t-shirt, blue jeans, a white jacket and a navy ascot. He was also wearing his trade-mark red and white speed shoes, but that much would be obvious.

Seeing as the Iron Dominion had yet again been forced to retreat, Sonic thought it would be a good idea to do something that he had been opressing for a long time now. He knew she would be there, she always took a walk around the lake in the afternoon. And as the lake came into view, he saw her sit down on a bench.

"Hey there, Ames!" He greeted Amy as he sat down next to her. "Hi Sonikku, whats up?" She replied. Sonic blushed deeply, suddenly unsure of how to say what he wanted to say. He looked at Amy, noticing that she wasn't in her usual red dress. Instead she wore a pink tank top with the 'Knothole Knutz' logo on the front, silver-grey jeans and cyan fingerless gloves. Her red headband had been replaced with a cyan beret. She was also wearing the heart-shaped locket he had given her for her 19th birthday.

"Well?" She asked again, snapping him out of his trance. "Um...w-well you see..." He stammered, struggling to make the words form in his mouth. "I-I was w-wondering..." "Yes Sonic?" she gently urged him on. "If you would like to..." "To?" "To, um, maybe go see a movie some time?"

Amy shrieked in delight, making Sonic's ears hurt. "Of course I would Sonic!". Sonic breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll pick you up at around six tonight then?" he asked. "Sure!" was the very excited reply he recieved. "OK, I'll see you then!" he called as he ran back to his home. _'Yes!' _he though to himself, _'I can't believe I actualy found the strength to ask out Amy! I gotta call Tails!'_

Chapter 2

"That's great news, man! I'll let you go and get ready." Tails said through the phone as their conversation had ended. Sonic had already been trying to decide what to wear, but all that was in his wardrobe was more of the same outfit. "Urrgh! Why didn't I go shopping BEFORE asking Amy?" the cobalt hedgehog sighed. "Oh well, no use beating myself up over it! I'd better make sure I've got enough cash left..." he paused as he peered inside his wallet "Good! Just enough for some new clothes!". And with that he stepped out of his front door, locked it behind him and sprinted to 'Trend-Y'.

Once there, the store clerks were practicly fighting over who would serve him. Sonic chuckled, then walked over to the men's wear. Once there he flicked through until he found a semi-formal black dress shirt, some dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white high-top's. He walked into the dressing room and tried them on, admiring himself in the mirror before changing back and going to pay. "I'll take these please." He said, handing the outfit to the auburn coyote standing behind the counter. She giggled as she took the outfit, scanning it through.

"Who's the special lady, Sonic?" she asked. Sonic was about to ask how she knew, when she held up her left hand and pointed with her right. His gaze followed her finger, and amazingly Amy was there. She was spreading the word that Sonic had finaly asked her out.

"Oh, thats how." Sonic chuckled as he paid the woman. "Please put anything she buy's on my tab." "Oh, how I envy that girl, having such a gentleman as a sweetheart!" She said nodding. "See you later Sonic. And next time, ask for Collette." Sonic nodded, then ran from the store before Amy could notice him.

Chapter 3

As six o'clock rolled around, Sonic changed into the new clothes he had bought earlier. He rummaged under his bed, then pulled a small blue box with a pink heart out. He unlocked it with a key that he kept around his neck, then emptied the contents into his wallet. He had been saving for this day ever since the day he met Amy. _'I will never forget that day...' _he thought.

Flashback:

_Sonic was running through Green Hill Zone when he noticed Little Planet slowly passing over. "I've heard about that! It realy is beautiful." he said. Just then a multitude of large, grey chains shot up, the ends embeding themselves on Little Planet._

_Sonic ran up the chains thinking 'this has to be Robotnik(Eggman's name before Eggman)' When he reached the top he was shocked to be met by an exact robotic duplicate of himself. Doctor Robotnik floated over in his pod and chortled. "Ho ho ho! It seems my little _pest_ has decided to show up. How do you like my latest creation? I call it, METAL SONIC!"_

_The android then shot at Sonic at full speed. Sonic prepared himself for the worst, but was surprised to see that the robot went past him and grabbed someone else. "SIR, THERE SEEMS TO BE A FOLLOWER OF THE HEDGEHOG." it said in a very robotic voice._

_'Oh my god, that girl is gorgeous!' I thought to myself. "Let her go, Egghead!" I shouted. "Egghead?" Robotnik replied, confused. "What happened to the usual 'Ro-butt-nik'? But I do like the egg idea..." _

_The girl was crying now. "Sonic!" she shouted. "Don't worry, I'll get you free. What's your name?" I asked. She sniffled. "A-Amy." That was a beautiful name. Metal Sonic then turned around and flew off, taking Amy with it. "Sooooniiic!" she sceamed._

_After fighting my way past every one of Robotnik's Badniks, I finally reached Metal Sonic. It had put Amy into a large cage, and that just made me angry. "Save me Sonic!" she cried from the confines of the cage. "Don't worry, Amy. I've got this." I replied._

_Metal Sonic then boomed out in it's realy annoying voice, "HA! YOU REALY THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT ME?"_

_(15 minutes later...)_

_After a long battle, I finally managed to destroy Metal Sonic. I walked over to Amy and unlocked the door of the cage with Metal Sonic's finger. "Oh, thank you Sonic!" she said, hugging me tightly. I just laughed. "Your welcome, Amy. Are you feeling okay?" "Yes, I'm fine Sonikku."_

_I looked at her, confused. "Sonikku?" "I-it's, uh... It's a pet name." she explained. This made me laugh even more. "I like it!" I said, causing her to smile and blush. "So, you need a ride home Ames?" She looked confused. "Ames?" I laughed for a third time. "What? You get to call me Sonikku but I can't give you a pet name?"_

_Amy giggled, blushing more. "I would like some company on the way home. If you don't mind?" she asked, kicking at the dirt. "Sure, no problem. Fast or Slow?" I replied, smiling. "Slow. I want to get to know you."_

End of Flashback

"I can't wait for this." Sighed Sonic, snapping out of his daydream. He walked out the door, locked it behind him, and jogged to Amy's house as he didn't want to ruin his new clothes.

Chapter 4

Amy was sitting on her porch, waiting for Sonic to show up. He was a little late, but she decided to give him a chance. After all, _HE _had asked _HER_! She was wearing a burgundy sundress with cyan high-heels. Her purse matched her shoes.

She saw Sonic jogging down the street and raised an eyebrow._ 'Why jog?'_ she thought, _' You can run at the speed of sound.'_ She then realised what he was wearing and gasped. "I _knew _that was you at Trend-Y!" she exclaimed as Sonic stopped in front of her house. He smirked. "What gave it away?" "The fact that the coyote at the counter wouldn't accept my money. She said it was already on a 'special someone's' tab." She smiled again. "Thanks. Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around. "Anything looks good on you, Amy." Sonic responded. Amy blushed, which made him blush too.

"So... What are we going to see?" Amy asked. "Just wait, you'll love it." Sonic chuckled, holding out his hand. Amy took his hand in hers and asked "So, How are we gonna get there?" "Knuckles said I could borrow his car." The look of astonishment on Amy's face was so entrancing that Sonic lost himself. "H-how did you get Knuckles to let you borrow his car?" "I asked Shade."

Amy giggled, making Sonic's heart race. He lead her round the corner where he had parked the car. Knuckles' car was a crimson Ford Mondeo with silver trims and rims, terracotta seats and a black dashboard.

Just then, Sonic's mobile rang. Sonic just laughed as he hung it up. "Who was that?" Amy asked. "Give you three guesses, Ames." he replied, handing her his phone. She opened it and gasped as she saw Seventy-two text messages and thirty-one missed calls, every one of them from the same person. "Oh..." She sighed, "Why am I not suprised at this?" She handed him his phone and was lost when he smiled.

Chapter 5

They arrived at the cinema and Sonic helped Amy out after parking. The sakura hedgehog's cheeks turned a deep red as she sighed "Such a gentleman..." Sonic chuckled as they walked over to the ticket booth. He sweatdropped. Sitting in the booth was no other than... "VECTOR!?" They exclaimed in unison. "Oh, hey guys!" He said, a look of astonishment on his face, "When did you..." Sonic coughed, causing Vector to cut himself off. "Two for 'Before Sunrise' please, Vector. And I have 12,000 points on my clubcard." Vector sighed, knowing Sonic dosen't lie, and gave them the tickets. He swiped Sonic's card through and wished them a good evening.

Halfway through the movie, Amy leaned over and asked, "Sonic, why did you ask me out today?" "Well, Um, You see..." he began, and Amy began giggling softly. This made Sonic's heart leap and he got a new burst of courage. "It's because I love you Amy..." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her. He stopped just a few centimetre's away. _'I wont force it. I'll wait to see if she want's to, aswell' _he thought. He was rewarded for his chivalry when Amy planted a kiss so deep it made Sonic jump.

They remained this way for the duration of the film. When people started to file out, they stop to look at the two hedgehog's. They only realised when somebody tapped Sonic's shoulder. He looked up, seeing everyone's sparkling eyes, and smiled. He and Amy got up and walked towards Knuckles' car to get in. "Where to now, Sonikku?" asked Amy. "The new Thai restaurant downtown, Blue Siam." Amy's eyes lit up "Realy?" Sonic chuckled "Realy."

They reached the place Sonic was talking about, and Sonic had a terrified look in his eye's. Confused, Amy followed his gaze and was immediatly frightened aswell. There, standing in a vallet uniform, was Knuckles. He was obviously still fuming about Sonic taking his car as they could actually SEE the smoke coming from his head. Sonic took a deep breath, then put on one of his mocking smiles. _'Oh no...'_ thought Amy, _'He isn't gonna...'_. And sure enough, as they pulled up and got out, Sonic turned and said "There you go buddy! But be careful, it belongs to a friend." Knuckles growls, causing Amy to take a few steps away. Sonic laughs "Haha, too funny. Look, dude, I asked Shade. She said yes. If you want, you can beat me up tomorrow. But tonight I've got a date. Come on Amy."

With that he took Amy's hand and walked inside. Knuckles just grins to himself. "It's about time he asked her out, but I'm holding him to his offer." With that he went and parked _HIS _car for _SONIC._

Sonic and Amy were seated and awaited service. As each of them finished scanning through the menu's, a golden squirrel walked over to them. He had a familliar voice. "Hello." he said without looking up, "My name is Ray, and I'll be serving you today. May I take your order?". "Ray?" Sonic asked, and the squirrel's light blue eye's looked up and widened. "Sonic!? Amy!? What are you doing here?" "Were on a date!" Amy squeeled, and Sonic winced at the sudden high-pitched tone, laughing. Ray looked at Sonic quizzitivly. "It's true."

Ray took their orders and wandered off, leaving them to talk about why so many of the Chaotix, the best detective agency on Mobius, had popped up on their date. "It was me." said a female voice, and they looked up at the hot-pink coloured echidna standing with their food. "Sorry, but I couldnt help overhear you two in the park." Julie-Su handed them their food as knuckles walked in, clearly ending his shift. "She means eaves-drop when she says listen, ya know." "SHUT UP KNUCKLES!" she screamed, tears in her eyes. She ran into the back of the restaurant, a white dove scowling at Knuckles as she followed.

"Woa, Knux. I thought you said she took the break up easy!" Sonic said, shocked. Knuckles just sighed "I don't think it's just that, man." he sighed, and walked away.

They finished their meal and left two tips, one for Ray and one for Julie-Su. Julie-Su's was slightly larger, as they felt bad for her. Sonic got the car from the new vallet, a velvet-green iguana, and drove Amy home.

As they neared Amy's pink cottage, she asked "Sonikku, would it be OK if I stayed at your house tonight?" "Of course it would be, Ames. But may I ask why?" he replied. "I just don't want to be alone tonight. It's a big house, ya know?" "Yeah, I know the feeling. I'll just let you get whatever you need then we'll go to my place, 'kay?" "Okay, Sonic."

Chapter 6

They reached Sonic's house in the next ten minutes. His house was huge! As a gift from the Acorn Dinasty for saving Mobius _many_ times, Sonic had gained the deeds to the place. He was also offered knighthood, but he politley declined. _"I'm fine with just doing what I do for the joy of it, your highness."_ he had said.

They walked in and, as Amy had never been to Sonic's house before, she said "WOW! And I thought MY house was lonely!" "Yeah," Sonic sighed. "Sometimes I regret moving in here. Not a lot of peole come round, even though there's seven guest rooms, three game rooms, two lounges and a HUGE pool out back." "Oh, Sonikku..." Amy sighed, feeling sorry for the lonely speedster.

"Sonic?" she asked. "Yeah Ames?" he replied. "Do you, maybe, wanna play a round of pool?" Sonic chuckled, then took Amy's hand. "Yes, I'd like that Amy."

After pool, Sonic and Amy sat down to play 'Mobian All-Stars Battle Royale'. Amy chose to play as herself and Sonic, as a joke, picked to play as Rotor. "Why Rotor?" Amy asked, confused. "Well, Ames... not only is Rotor a smart guy, but he's also got the brawn to match the brains." "So what your saying is, Rotor has combat gadgets AND can throw a mean punch." "Pretty much!" Sonic smirked, sure that he could win easily.

After about half an hour, Sonic flopped onto his black leather couch. Amy had beaten him every round. Even when he decided to choose Darkspine Sonic, she had just entered a code that could make any character take one of Sonic's forms. She obviosly chose the most powerfull, Hyper Shadic, and became Hyper Ramy, a 'Rouge and Amy' take on the the 'Sonic and Shadow' mix. "I give up!" Sonic laughed dropping the controler as the virtual Darkspine Sonic flew of the screan. "How did you get so good, Amy?" "Rouge and Cream are MLG Pro's." she replied, smiling. "They've been training me for my induction." "YOU'RE GETTING INTO _MLG_!" "Yep!" she smiled at Sonic's clear shock. His hands had curled into claws and his left eye was twitching.

Amy yawned, "I think I'd like to go to bed now Sonic." she said. "Would you like a guest room, or to share the master bedroom with me?" Sonic asked, smiling as he did so. "A-are you sure?" "Positive."

They climbed the stairs and Sonic led Amy to his room. They walked in and the first thing Amy saw was the king-sized four post bed. It had black, brown and white sheets, pillows and a creamy coloured blanket folded neatly at the side. "I know it's a little big. This is the main reason that I feal so alone in this house."sighed Sonic. "Oh, Sonikku..." whispered Amy. She gave him a hug, then looked up into his emerald eyes. Sonic stared into her Jade eyes. They shared a kiss, and fireworks went of in their heads. "Let's go to bed, Sonikku."

Amy goes to the en-suit to change, and Sonic puts on a pair of black pyjama trousers. He goes to the kitchen. "Hmm, I know Amy likes apple juice..." he says to himself as he opens the cupboard. "And I can only drink fresh orange after ten..." He pours a glass of apple juice for Amy and freshly squeezes some oranges into a glass for himself. "There! Perfect."

Sonic walked back up to his room, where he found Amy slipping under the sheets. "Where did you go, Sonikku?" she asked. "Just getting some drinks, Ames. No need to worry!"

Sonic gave Amy her drink and sat his own on the bed-side table. "Goodnight, my perfect rose." he whispered into Amy's ear, making her blush. "Goodnight, my outstanding hero."

Chapter 7

With Amy:

The next morning, Amy woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the open bedroom door. She took a shower and dressed. When ready, she headed downstairs to have breakfast with Sonic.

With Sonic:

Sonic was frying up some bacon and eggs for his and Amy's breakfast. He had 'Dear in the Headlights' by Owl City playing in the backround and was singing along.

_"__Met a girl in the parking lot, And all I did was say hello. Her pepper spray made it rather hard, For me to walk her home. But I guess that's the way it goes..." _he sang.

_"Tell me again was it love at first sight, When I walked by and you caught my eye, Didn't you know love could shine this bright, Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights!" _Amy chimed in as she walked into the kitchen.

They continued to sing as Sonic served up the breakfast. "Who would've guessed we were both suckers for Owl City?" "I know, right?" Amy replied, eating away at her eggs, "These are realy good, Sonic! When did you learn to cook?" Sonic blushed. "My mother taught me when I got the house."

Amy offered to wash the dishes, so Sonic began thinking of what to do that day. "Sonikku, would it be alright if hang around with you today? I don't realy have any plans." "Of course, Ames! That would be way past cool!"

Amy giggles, which makes Sonic's heart race. "Well," he said, "I've gotta pay a visit to the castle." "How come?" "I'm getting in trouble for disobeying orders and not sticking to the plan." "Oh, okay. Sounds like fun." "Me getting in trouble sounds like fun?" "You're always getting in trouble, so yeah." Sonic shrugged "I see your point."

They left Sonic's house, dropped Knuckles' car of at his place and walked towards Castle Acorn. "So, what was the order you disobeyed this time?" Amy asked, and Sonic took a minute before answering. "Hamlin tried to make me leave a bunch of civilians who were about be crushed under a collapsing building. He said that apprehending the Iron Queen was more important than saving a couple of miserable peasants." "Why that kaniving little...and YOUR the one getting into trouble? I say you're innocent!"

Chapter 8

Amy was still fuming as they walked through the corridors of Castle Acorn. Sally and Ken were walking towards them, hand in hand. "Hey guys." Said Sally. Sally was wearing blue sweat pants, a white shirt, her light blue jacket and a pair of blue speed shoes. Ken had a matching outfit. He was wearing red sweat pants, a yellow shirt, his red jacket and a pair of maroon speed shoes.

Amy calmed down and smiled. "Hey Sally, how are you two?" Ken piped up, "We're just fine, thanks Amy. What about you?" "Yeah," Sally chimed in, "Word on the street is that you two are, well, an item." Sonic and Amy both blush. "Well, yes." Sonic smiled and took Amy's hand. Amy smiled back and added, "We are together now." They then kissed right there, not caring about people seeing them.

About a minute later, two guards walked up to them. "The council is ready for you Sonic." Sonic looked up from Amy and nodded. "Thank you." "Good luck, Sonic." said Ken, shaking Sonic's hand. "Yeah, I know you'll make them see it your way. You always do." Added Sally, smiling. "Thanks guys, see you later!"

Chapter 9

Sonic and Amy walked up to a large, oak wood door. Sonic knocked three times, then turned to Amy. "I want you to be nice, Amy." Sonic smirked. Amy giggled, then gave him a wink. "Of course, Sonikku!"

Just then, a guard opened the door. He led them to the council, who were sat around a large table. King Elias sat at the head. On his left was Rosemary Prower, Rotor Walrus and Penelope Platypus. On his right was Sir Charles Hedgehog, Hamlin Porksworth and Dylan Pine. They all smiled at Sonic and Amy. Well, all except Hamlin. He was scowling.

"Glad you could make it, Sonic." Elias said. "There's always time for the council, your highness!" Sonic replied, taking Amy's hand in his own. "And I'm sure a certain gossip girl..." Sonic looks behind him to see Sally and Ken spying on them. They darted off, realising they had been caught. "...has told you about myself and Amy." he finished. Charles chuckled. "Yes, Sally has told us. Congratulations." Amy blushed, smiling. "Thank you."

"Can we _please_ get back to the matter at hand?" Hamlin moaned. He turned towards Sonic. "Sonic T. Hedgehog, you are charged with direct disregard of a Councilers authority. How do you plead." Sonic looked at the floor and sighed. "I plead guilty. If saving a family from a collapsing building against a council member's wishes is such a serious crime, then lock me up." He finished by holding out both of his hands, as if volunteering to be handcuffed. "Me too!" said Amy, coppying her cobalt boyfriend's actions.

Rotor looked to Hamlin, pure disgust on his face. "You are accusing him of treason because he saved people? _AGAINST YOUR ORDERS!?_" Charles called the guards over and they sat Rotor down, trying to calm him. He was seeing red and at the centre of it all was Hamlin's smug little face. "I can't stay here without hurting someone. Excuse me." And with that, Rotor stood up and left the hearing.

"How unprofesional." Hamlin sneered. He retreated into his chair as he was shot down by every pair of eyes in the room. "Sonic, please elaborate. What were Counciler Hamlin's _exact _orders?" asked Rosemary, still glaring at Hamlin. It was as if she was trying to melt his face off. "Certainly. Counciler Hamlin had ordered me to push on with the attack against the Dark Egg Legion. However, I had noticed a family huddled together inside an unstable hut." Sonic paused to let this fact sink in, then continued. "When I made a move towards them, Hamlin told me to leave them. His exact words were 'A few worthless peasants are expendable in this fight.'"

It was now that Ken and Sally stormed back in. They looked about to kill, and their anger was aimed at Hamlin. "How _DARE_ you!" Sally screamed. (_Yes, Sally Acorn just screamed._) "You have no right to be in this council!" Ken added, pointing his staff towards Hamlin. "You have no right to _LIVE!_"

"Ken, NOOO!" Amy screamed, and Sonic tackled the angry simian. Ken realised what he had almost done and broke down into tears. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so s-sorry..." he whimpered. Sally walked over, comferting the shaking form that was Ken Khan. "Shhh, it's OK Ken. We all know you hate seeing somebody with _no heart_ in control." She shot an evil glare at Hamlin while she lead the blubbering monkey out of the room.

"I do so have a heart!" Hamlin replied defencivley.

"HAMLIN!" Elias boomed, making everyone jump. "You are a disgrace to this council! All in favour of removing Counciler Hamlin from the board?" Hamlin was shocked. Everyone at the table agreed with removing him. Including Dylan, his dearest frend. "Fine! You want me gone, I'm gone! I do what I do for the good of the kingdom. If you can't see that, then I'll not be a bother to any of you."

Chapter 10

It had been almost a month since Sonic's trial, and nobody had seen the former counciler known as Hamlin Porksworth. Sonic had asked Amy on another date and she graciously agreed. Tails had suggested Twinkle Park to Sonic and that was where they were now.

"Which ride shall we go on first, Sonikku?" Amy asked, her jade green eyes sparkling as she looked around. Sonic smiled and looked around. "How about that one, Ames." he said pointig to the rollercoaster that had been painted bright gold. "The Super Sonic. Oh, that's the one they named after you isn't it?" inquired Amy as she looked in awe at the collossal ride. It was rumoured to go at 500 MPH, and they both wanted to test that theory.

They strapped themselves in and the ride started up. It inched slowly upwards, getting ready to drop at top speed. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, wimpering. "What's wrong?" Sonic asked, worried. He had never seen her this scared. "I-it's too h-h-high..." she sobbed. Sonic put his arm around her, pulling her closer. "It's gonna be OK, Ames. I've gotcha." Amy smiled, snuggling closer to her cobalt hero.

The ride stop for a minute and Sonic urged Amy to open her eyes. Reluctantly, she obliged and was amazed at the view. "Sonic! I can see your house! Over there." She said, pointing at the large white building on the horizon. Sonic laughed and nodded. "Amy, how would like that to be _our_ house?" he asked, getting a confused look from the sakura hedgie sat by him. He had to wait to clear out what he meant as the cart had finally decided to drop.

As they walked towards another ride, Amy was curious about Sonic's question. "Sonic," she asked, "What did you mean? By 'our house'?" Sonic chuckled, then stopped walking. Amy stopped too, even more confused than before. Then, her confusion was replaced by shock and excitment. Sonic was on one knee.

"Amy Rose, when I'm around you I feel like the happiest hedgehog on Mobius." Sonic began. Then Joe Jonas' "I Gotta Find You" started playing in the backround. There was a small crowd gathering and at the front, holding a boom box, was Blaze. Silver was next to her, smiling. Amy looked back to Sonic to see that he had pulled out a small black box. Amy was crying now. _'I'ts finally happening!'_ she thought. "And I want to spend even more time with you." He continued, fighting his own tears now. "What I'm trying to say, Amy, is... Will you marry me?"

The entire crowd had to cover their ears. Amy was squealing so loud, it could be heard all over the city. "YES! Oh my god! Of course!" Amy was on her knees now, looking directly into Sonic's emerald eyes with her jade. Sonic's tears had broken free and were now streaming down his face. "Thank you Amy. You have no idea how happy it makes me to think I can spend the rest of my life with you."

Then Amy pounced and started to passionetly kiss him. "Does this mean I get to move in with you?" she asked, fluttering her eyelashes. Sonic laughed. "Of course, silly! How would we spend our lives together in seperate houses! Question is, who moves?" Amy raised her hand enthusiasticly, making Sonic laugh even more. "Okay! You move in with me! We'll get started tomorrow."

Chapter 11

Sonic and Amy left Twinkle Park and headed towards Sonic's house. Amy was now wearing a ring with a shard of the Master Emerald embeded into it. Sonic had begged Knuckles and Shade for a week before they caved, but they were happy for him. It was when they left that something felt, _off_. Sonic shivered, though it wasn't cold.

Amy had noticed and was imediatly worried. Something was off, because Sonic only shivered when something didn't feel right or when it was cold. It wasn't cold, that was for sure. Amy looked around, noticing a rustle in some nearby bushes. She went to tell Sonic, but was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from him. Sonic noticed this and reached out to her, but was encased in a large see-through container. He was frantically pounding on the glass, trying to get to her. He was screaming but the glass was soundproof.

"Amy!" Sonic screamed, hoping she could hear him. "Amy! I'm coming!" he watched helplessly as the love of his life was pulled into a large metal chair and strapped down. They were good binds, 'cause even with Amy's strength she couldn't break free. She looked to Sonic, tears in her beautiful jade eyes.

Two figures approached and Sonic's rage boiled. The shorter, more portly person was Hamlin Porksworth. The taller, more muscular figure was Jun Kun, The Iron King.

"Well well, look who isn't so high-and-mighty now! How does it feel, Sonic?" Hamlin sneered. Sonic wanted to rip his throught out, but he couldn't go dark while Amy was watching. Jun Kun called over to Hamlin. "So, do you like being the new Iron Judge, Mr. Porksworth?" He asked. Hamlin replied, rather cheerfuly. "Oh, yes my king! So, who's fate is first?" "The pink one." Jun Kun said, sounding as though he had just discovered his favourite weapon had been stolen. "Let the insolent fool that is Sonic the Hedgehog suffer as he watches his fiancee die."

Sonic's pounding began again as Hamlin turned and pushed a small button on his sleeve. The chair lit up and Amy cried out in pain, jolts of electricity coursing through her body. Her tears were sparking as they flew from her eyes. "SOOOOONIIIC! IT HUUURTS!" she managed to scream before passing out. Hamlin pushed the button again and the electrical pulses stopped, leaving Amy's limp body to hang lifelessly from the chair.

That was it. Hamlin had gone too far. He had harmed the true love of the hero of Mobius, and the people lost it. They charged as Hamlin squealed, hiding behind the Iron King. Still they charged, but came to a halt when a familiar voice was heard over all of their shouts. "STOP!"

Everyone turned to see that Sonic was now letting off a dark blue aura, indicating the most deadly of his forms. They smiled, knowing that the ox and pig were doomed.

Dark Sonic walked slowly towards the towering Jun Kun and the cowering Hamlin. "M-m-my l-lord? I-I advise t-that we r-r-r-retreat." stuttered Hamlin, knowing that when Sonic the Hedgehog had no pupils, somebody was going to be very, very hurt.

Before Jun Kun could answer, his throught was being crushed. He could feel his windpipe closing. The next thing he knew, Sonic had ripped out the ox's heart and was force-feeding it to him. In the last few seconds of his life, the former Iron King managed to say one word, one _name_. "Regina..." Sonic through the dead king with as much effort as throwing a pebble, then moved towards the fleeing Hamlin. In a matter of seconds, Sonic was standing in front of Hamlin's body with a large pink ball in his hand. He kicked it as hard as he could and it flew from the city, from the country, from the _planet_.

Sonic returned to his normal form, then ran past the headless body of Hamlin towards the chair where people were trying to get Amy free. When he reached them, they were moving her body to the floor. Everyone cleared a space when Sonic reached them. "Amy..." was all he could say before he broke down in tears. He cried so much that people thought he may de-hydrate. They began to bring him water, but he just used it to try and wake Amy. He continued to cry, pulling her un-moving body closer to him. "Amy, please don't leave me..." He blubbered, struggling to breath. "I love you..."

He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, brushing a little hair away from her face. Then, possibly the most amazing thing happened...

Chapter 12

Amy's eyes shot open. She remembered everything. The capture, the case, Hamlin and the Iron King, the pain. And then the void. Oh, God she hated the void. It was as if all life had been taken from the world. Feeling returned to face and she saw Sonic, kissing her. She blushed and kissed back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Sonic wasn't the only one shocked, but he was the most relieved. He picked up the sakura hedgehog and carried her all the way home. "Oh, Amy. I was so upset when you..." Sonic choked on the words, but Amy just kissed him again. "I know, Sonikku. And I'm glad to be back."

They reached their house and Amy locked the door behind them, seeing as Sonic refused to put her down. "Amy," he said, "You were just dead. How do we know if your legs are going to work?"

Amy thought for a second. "While you make a good point, Sonikku." She replied, "How are we going to know if my legs work or not if you don't put me down?" Sonic smiled. She had won. Gently, he lowered her legs to the floor. As soon as her bare feet touched the cold wood floor, she jumped back into the cobalt speedster's arms. "I changed my mind! Carry me! Please!" She shouted.

Sonic just laughed and carried her to the bedroom. He lay her on the bed, then went to get some drinks. Amy got up and ran into the en suite bathroom, grabbing something from the nightstand that Sonic had said she could leave her stuff in.

Chapter 13

It had been three months since Sonic proposed, and now it was the day everyone had been waiting for. Amy was also three months pregnant with Sonic's child, of which gender they are not sure. The ceremony was to be held at the Master Emerald shrine, with Shadow as the priest. Tails was Best Man and Cream was Maid of Honor. Vanilla had done the catering. Vector was the music specialist.

Sonic was stood at the altar, wringing his hands nervously. He and Amy had decided not to wear gloves, as it was a special day. But the air was irritating Sonic's hands. The doctor had warned him not to go without his gloves outdoors for more than two hours, so Sonic's gloves were in his pocket. Amy knew about this. They were only going bare-hand for the actual ceremony.

Vector started to play, so everyone stood up. Sonic looked at the archway where his future wife was stood, smiling shyly. Her father had been flown in especialy from Amy's home town. The red hedgehog's fur matched Knuckles', and he always had a smile on his face. As they walked down the aisle, he gave Sonic a look that said "I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter, do not fail me"

Amy's dress flowed elagently around her ankles, the cyan trail following close behind. There were pink frills around her waist and shoulders. She stopped a few steps away from her future and awaited Shadow's question.

"Who gives this woman away to be married?" Shadow asked, and her father let go of her arm. "I, Seymore Joseph Rose, give my daughter to be wed." And with that he took his seat beside Amy's mother, a stunning white hedgehog with long, wavy hair. She smiled at Sonic approvingly.

Sonic took Amy's hand. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to unite these two in holy matrimony." Shadow began, a very rare smile etched onto his face. "If anyone present has any reason that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Everyone gasped as they heard a familiar voice. "I have a reason!" The green male hedgehog shouted. Sonic growled. "Scourge." " 'Sup, blue? The reason these two aren't getting married is that Sonic isn't gonna live that long!" Scourge continued. He was wearing black jeans and his black leather jacket. He had no shirt on, so everyone could see his hideous scars. A red and cream fox walked in behind him. Tails gasped, grabbing Cream's hand. The fox was none other than Fiona.

"Scourge, honey. Can we get to the murder and mayhem now? Pretty please?" Fiona purred seductivley to Scourge, and he smirked. "Why of course, my beautiful wife! Take your pick, but remember..." He said, sneering. "Blue-boy's mine!"

Sonic turned towards Tails. "The rings!" he growled, anger flaring in his eyes. Tails pulled a golden box from behind him, containing a blue ring and a pink ring. Sonic took them both and placed the pink ring on Amy's left ring finger.

"Will you be my wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live?" He asked tenderly as Amy stared into his eyes. "Yes!" She shouted, and her ring began to glow. Sonic handed her the blue ring and it was like the ring was telling her what to do. "Will you be my husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live?" she asked him, her eyes sparkling. "Of course I will." was the cobalt hedgehog's reply. His ring began to glow as Amy slid it onto his left hand.

Then the glows from each ring became so bright, everyone had to shield their eyes. Everyone except Sonic and Amy, who were transforming. Their fur was darkening, their pupils disapearing and golden bands appeared on their wrists and ankles. Soon they had achieved the Darkspine form.

The light faded and everyone, even Scourge and Fiona, stared in awe at the two hedgehogs, who now had a burnig aura. Darkspine Sonic turned towards Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze. "Do you still have the swords I gave you?" he asked, recieving three nods. "Get them."

Golden lights were seen as Blaze, Shadow and Knuckles retrieved three sacred swords. Blaze got Laevatien, Shadow got Arondight and Knuckles got Galatine. Golden armour then grew from the swords and formed around their bodies, causing them to look like the knights of the round table.

Scourge and Fiona backed away, suddenly afraid for their lives. They had heard about Jun Kun and Hamlin, and that was just Dark Sonic. They had Darkspine Sonic, Darkspine Amy, Lancelot, Gawain and Percival to deal with. "Please tell me you have the Anarchy Beryl!" Scourge yelled to Fiona. "I thought you had it!" she screamed back, already sprinting for the bridge to the mainland.

Everyone returned to normal when Scourge and Fiona fled. "Well, there dosen't seem to be anything left to do with the ceremony." Shadow said, turning towards Sonic and Amy, who were kissing. "What say we all move on to the reception?"

Chapter 14

The reception was held in Castle Acorn's courtyards. Pink and blue banners had been hung and portraits of Sonic's forms were seen everywhere. The artist had included Amy in each form aswell, and they were being sold as posters to any children there. Tails smiled as Cream bought a Darkspine, King and X-Gear Rider poster, one for each of the triplets they were expecting.

Sonic led Amy to the dance floor. He nodded to vector, and he began to play "Marry You" by Bruno Mars. Espio and Charmy had joined him, with Saffron (Charmy's wife) singing. Sonic then led the dance, being carefull of Amy's large belly. She just smiled as her cobalt husband stared longingly into her jade eyes.

When the song stopped, Sonic let go of Amy and stepped back. Amy took a step towards him, concern in her eyes. "NO!" he commanded, scaring Amy. "Stay back! I need room." As he said that he had taken off the tuxedo and was standing in his black boxer shorts. He then doubled over in pain as the sun set.

Everyone gasped as Sonic stood back up. He was now towering above them all. His fur had darkened to a midnight blue with silver on his hands and at the end of his quills. His gloves had ripped and been replaced by razor sharp claws. His shoes had grown spikes somehow and his fangs had gotten so large they barely fit into his mouth. "Sonic. The medicine..." Tails managed before having to catch the fainting Cream.

"Sorry I kept this from you Amy, but I never was cured from the whole 'Dark Gaia' incident" Sonic said in a now deep and gruff voice. "I was ashamed of it. I decided to let you know today because, well, you share everything with each other on the wedding day." Amy was stood with empathy in her eyes. "Sonikku..."

Amy the walked up to Sonic and held out her left arm. "You're right. We do share everything. Make me like you." Everyone gasped at her statement. Her father stood up, only to find that his wife was holding his arm. "No." Mrs. Rose said. "It's her decision to make. And Sonic's."

Sonic stared long and hard into his sakura lover's eyes. "Amy..." he began. "If I make you a werehog, then the kids will be werehogs too." Amy raised an eyebrow, smiling. "So? We'll tell them that, I don't know, it's a blessing and a curse?"

Sonic smiled at this, taking Amy's arm. He gently bit into her, his saliva carrying the disease into her bloodstream. She stood back and removed the wedding dress, throwing it to Rouge. "Take care of that, would'ya?" She said mockingly as she hunched to her knees. "Everyone, get back! The first time is always violent!" Shouted Sonic as all the guests hid behind tables.

Sonic walked over and hugged his wife as her sakura fur turned a fandango colour, with the tips of her hair becoming silver. He heard her gloves rip and her claws dug into his back. He winced, but still held on, comforting his wife. "It never gets easy..." he whispered as the final changes stopped and Amy flew into an animalistic rage.

Sonic never let go of her, pure determination in his eyes. He had promised to have and to hold her, and that was what he was doing. She bit down hard of his hand, crunching bone. Still he kept his grip tight, being carefull of the still swelled stomach which housed his child.

Chapter 15

Once Amy had calmed down the party resumed with the newlywed werehog couple cutting the large cake that combined their favourite flavours, chocolate and vanilla. Sonic put some on Amy's nose, then licked it off playfully. Amy did the same, but on Sonic's bare and fluffy chest. Sonic blushed, looking around to see a _lot_ of eyes staring suggestivley at him. Amy's father chuckled and motioned to Sonic that he wanted to talk.

Sonic kissed his wife, then walked over to his father-in-law. He squatted so as to not offend him. "Sonic, my dear boy," Mr. Rose began. "Firstly, I want you to call me Seymore. It's more friendly that way, don't you think?" "Yes, Seymore. And I'm sorry about the whole 'lycanthropy' thing. I would do anything to fulfill Amy's desires." replied Sonic, hanging his head. Seymore laughed again, patting Sonic's large shoulder. "That's okay, son. The second thing was that I wanted you to promise to make my daughter the happiest girl on the planet. But you just answered that one."

Amy's mother, Angelica, walked over with Amy behind her. "Sonic, what made you this way?" she asked. "Well, ma'am." He began, dreading the story. "It all began a few years back when I went to take on Dr Eggman in a solo mission. I had taken my super form, but failed. Eggman syphoned the chaos emeralds of all power, using them to power his 'Gaia Canon'. But because I had a tie to the emeralds, the disease sealed inside of them was given to me. Hence, Sonic the Werehog."

Amy looked at her midnight blue husband, sorrow in her now emerald eyes from the tale. "Sonikku, why didn't you just tell me?" she asked, hugging the now trembling werehog. "I-I was ashamed. I c-couldn't f-f-face you l-like this." he blubbered, bunching his fists. "I-I'm sorry Ames."

Seymore shook his head. "Sonic, my daughter has always been the understanding type. She would always accept you, no matter what you looked like. Didn't she prove that today by joining you?" Sonic nodded, smiling. "I know that, Seymore. But I could barely accept myself." Amy planted a deep kiss on his fuzzy face, then said "I will always love you Sonic Hedgehog." "I will always love _you_, Amy Rose Hedgehog." Sonic replied.

Chapter 16

Sonic and Amy had arrived at Panaiyur, Ken's home village, and entered his home. Ken had said they could use it as a honeymoon suite, provided Sonic cleaned up after and left the house looking as good as when they arrived (if not better). Sonic carried his wife bridal style over to the couch where he sat her down and left to retrieve the bags. When he returned, they were once again werehogs. The floorboards creaked under Sonic's larger weight then cracked, sending him into the basement.

He walked up the stairs to find Amy rolling around on the floor, laughing. "Glad you found it amusing." he said sadly, rubbing his back. "I aint what I used to be, ya know." The fandango werehog smiled and hugged the midnight blue werehog. "It looks like we'll have to fix the floor." Amy said, looking over the hole in the floor.

"I'll grab some materials from the store tomorrow. Now, what do you want to do?" Sonic said. "Did you bring the games?" Amy asked, looking through the bags. "Yeah, but they're not in those bags." he replied, grinning. Confused, Amy looked for more bags until she saw two figures in the doorway. "Come on in, girls!" Sonic called over his shoulder.

Rouge and Cream walked in and set down three boxes, then turned around and left. "Have a great honeymoon, guys!" Rouge shouted as they flew off. Sonic took out a games console, a 43" plasma TV and thirty games. Amy looked at the games available whilst Sonic set up the tv and console, then smiled and picked up 'Mobian All Stars Battle Royale'.

Sonic looked over and sighed at her choice, knowing he was doomed. They played until 3am then went to bed with Amy winning 34/35 rounds. "Well babe, you're just too much for my amature skills." Sonic joked, climbing into the bed. "You're getting better, Sonikku! You beat me on the last round!" Amy replied, snuggling up to the midnight werehog.

Chapter 17

Amy and Sonic had got back from their honeymoon today. They had spent the entire time either teaching Sonic how to swim, playing video games or training Amy in her new werehog powers. They also worked on a surprise for Ken, but when they walked into their house they were shocked to see all of their friends stood there.

"SURPRISE!" everyone screamed. "Alright, where's Ken?" Sonic growled. Ken stepped out of the crowd nervously. "Ken Khan..." Sonic and Amy growled in unison, then Amy began rolling around on the floor, laughing her head off. "We kind of broke your house." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his neck. "WHAT!" Ken screamed.

Sally walked over and hugged Ken. "Werehogs, honey. It was bound to happen." She turned to Sonic, who was smiling. "What?" she asked. Sonic's smile widened. "We may have broke your house, but we did build a new one." Ken's rage was replaced by confusion. Amy recovered, then handed over a picture and Ken's jaw dropped.

In the picture was a large castle. The walls were made of stone bricks and it had decorative wooden beams running along the sides. The windows were large with steel struts to prevent falling. The roofs of the six large, circular towers were coned with any rain water being piped underground. "What's underneath the castle?" Sally asked, noticing the pipes. "Purification, powered by a counterfeit Chaos Emerald. Tails sent it over while we were building."

Ken was beaming now, and turned to face everyone. "What's everyone just standing around for? This is a party, isn't it!"

With that everyone began to dance, talk and just have fun. Those attending included: Shadow and Rouge with their newborn son Stuart, Tails and Cream with their 6 month old daughter Snow, Espio and his girlfriend Ocean (a yellow cat with bright orange hair. She was wearing a blue and white sweatshirt, a black jacket with matching jeans, boots and fingerless gloves.), Silver and Blaze with their twins Simon and Bethany-Burn, Knuckles and the 1 month pregnant Shade, Vector and Vanilla and Julie-Su and her new boyfriend Sydney (a brown echidna with messy purple hair and silver eyes. He wore a white vest, green camoflage trousers, a light brown overcoat, white gloves with black cuffs and a pair of black and white air shoes.). Jet and Wave had also shown up with Wave sporting a diamond encrusted gold ring.

The party lasted until the early hours of the morning. Many people stayed in Sonic's guest rooms, with others lay on the couches. Amy was asleep in Sonic's arms as he carried her to their bedroom. "Well, Amy Rose Hedgehog. How did you like you're honeymoon _and_ welcome home party?" Sonic asked. "They were just divine. But they were yours too. You're Mr. Sonic T Hedgehog, which means you share everything with me."she replied, keeping her eyes closed and nuzzling hi chest. Sonic chuckled, which made her tail wag furiously.

Sonic's POV

I lay amy down on the bed, kissing her. After I did I went to the juice bar Tails had installed. It was so that if Amy was thirsty in the night she didn't have to walk all the way to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Only six more months till my child is here." I whispered to myself, smiling. "I can't wait." I then walked back to Amy with two freshly squeezed glasses of orange juice. Amy was under the sheets, already sleeping in her favorite pajamas, a blue shirt with purple bottoms. I chuckled. "Sleep tight, my little rose."

Chapter 18

Normal POV

Two months had passed, and Sonic and Amy are sitting in the New Mobotropolis Medical Centre awaiting the call for their fisrt sonogram.

"Can I have Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog, please?" a doctor called. She was an ostrich, wearing a large white lab-coat, a pair of black spectacles and light brown kahki trousers. The pink and blue hedgehog couple walked over and she extended her hand. "Glad to meet you. My name is Dr Oscavitch, and I'll be the one performing the sonograms and childbirth."

"Hello, Doctor." Sonic said, shaking her hand and smiling. "Yes it is, how soon can I see my children?" Amy asked, rather impatiently. Sonic facepalmed while Dr Oscavitch laughed. "In about five minutes, Mrs. Hedgehog. Right this way please." Amy smiled. "Please," she said, "Call me Amy."

When they walked into the sonogram room Sonic stared in awe at the machine that lined one of the walls. "All that is just to look into a woman's gut and check on a kid?" he asked. Amy giggled. "Sonikku, you're so cute when you're stupid." she mocked. Sonic blushed and frowned, causing Amy to giggle again. "That's cute too." Sonic raised an eyebrow, clearly not aware of his blush. Dr Oscavitch whipered into his ear, and his eyes widened in embarasment. He turned away and placed his gloved hands on his cheeks, massaging them. In less than a minute, he turned back with his cheeks back to their original colour.

"How'd you do that?" Amy asked, staring at Sonic's now perfectly peach muzzle. Sonic smirked, realizing his chance to embaress one of his friends. "I asked a friend to teach me to massage so I could help you out with the stress of carrying my child." Sonic stated, still smirking. "Who massages?" Amy asked, thinking hard. "Three guesses. You get a hint for every wrong answer." he replied.

"Tails?"

"He's a hedgehog."

"Hmm, Silver?"

"Closer. GUN agent."

"Shadow!?" she shouted the last one, shocked that the 'Ultimate Emo' gave massages. Sonic beamed at her. "Ding ding ding! Correct!" Amy looked at her cobalt husband questioningly. "Rouge." was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

"Um, would you like to see your child now?" Dr Oscavitch asked, holding a tub of jelly. Amy and Sonic nodded. "Ok then. Amy, could you please fully expose your stomach?" Amy did as asked adn the Dr Oscavitch proceeded to smear the gjelly onto Amy's baby bump. "What's that for, Doc?" Sonic asked. "Just to make it easier for the machine to send sound waves." Dr Oscavitch smiled, then handed him a small device that looked like a blender. "Please run this over Amy's belly. I'll tell you when to stop and when I do, hold it in place." Sonic did as told and soon an image appeared on a moniter the doctor had pulled over.

"Hold it steady now, Sonic. That's your kid." Dr Oscavitch said, pointing to a black shape on the screen. "There's the head, with quils just like yours Sonic. These are the arms, legs, hands and feet. The tail is here. Would you like to know the gender?" Sonic looked at his sakura wife and she smiled. "Yes please, Doc." he said, turning back towards the screen showing his child. Dr Oscavitch smiled and pointed to a small bump beside the childs legs. "See this?" she asked, recieving two nods. "That is the _males_ genitalia. You're having a son." She was shocked to see Sonic jump out of the chair, throwing his free hand into the air. "I KNEW IT!" he screached.

Sonic got out his phone and called Silver, putting him on speaker. "Hello?" was the reply. "Silver! You owe me a hundred bucks!" Sonic yelled. "Aww, man! So you're having a boy? Congrats. Your money will be at your house for when you get home." With that, Silver hung up. "You placed a bet on wether we were having a boy or a girl? And won?" Amy asked, staring at Sonic. Sonic nodded happily, then noticed that this was no stare, it was a death glare. "I didn't care if it was a boy or a girl!" he said, holding his hand out. "Silver just said girl before I could!" Amy's death glare was replaced by a smile.

"Well," Dr Ostravitch started. "I'll see you for the next sonogram. The baby should be here about the 17th March."

Chapter 19

"So Ames." Sonic started, picking up an envolope as they walked through the door to their large white house. "How would you like to go on a shopping spree with your friends, Silver's treat!" Amy shrieked in delight, then grabbed her phone and called Shade, Blaze, Rouge and Cream. Sonic laughed, putting the money into her purse. He noticed a small buisness card and went to pull it out, but then decided against it. He would respect her privacy. Besides, if she wanted to tell him then she would in her own time. Amy was probably one of the only two people he was willing to slow down for, the other being his unborn son.

"See you later, Sonikku!" Amy yelled as she walked out of the door towards Blaze's car. It was a bright purple Toyota Avensis with the roof painted pure white. Sonic chuckled. "Hmhm, Silver's on top" he remarked as he watched them drive away. He then pulled out his mobile and group called Tails, Shadow, Silver and Knuckles. "Hey guys, wanna come over for a poker game? It seems our women have gone on a shopping spree." Knuckles was the first to reply, although there was a small bit of anger in his voice. "And just _who's_ idea was that?" Sonic just laughed. "Knucklehead's out, what about the rest of you?" He recieved a "Yeah." from Tails, an "Of course!" from Silver and a "sure, whatever." from Shadow. Knuckles changed his mind last minute and said he'd pick up some beers.

In about ten seconds a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quils was stood in Sonic's living room. "Wanna help with the table?" Sonic asked. Shadow just shrugged, then followed Sonic into the garage. Silver and Tails arrived about three minutes later, with Knuckles being the last one to turn up. He was holding five six-packs of Budweiser. "Nice one, Knux!" Shadow exclaimed, grabbing a pack. Silver slammed his hand on the table. "So, we gonna gamble or what?" he said, and everyone laughed.

About an hour later Silver, the most eager to play, had lost all his money. Tails had lost about fifty bucks but won a hundred from Silver. Knuckles was the same, Sonic won a hundred and fifty and lost twenty-five. Shadow had come out tops, losing nothing and winning three hundred bucks from Silver. Silver just shrugged it all of. "I can just put a fiver in the bank. Then if I go to the future and make a withdrawel, I'll have five million."

Everyone stared at him, their jaws hanging from their faces. "What?" Silver laughed, holding up his hands. Sonic was the first to snap out of it. "You won't have to do that dude. Everyone give back what isn't yours." Sonic comanded, handing over a hudred and twenty-five pounds to Silver. Everyone looked at him, then nodded. Except Shadow, who sighed. Silver just looked at his wallet, which was now as full as when he walked in.

At that moment, the girls walked in laughing and clutching lots of shopping bags. Sonic rushed to Amy and took her bags, carrying them up the stairs to their room. Amy just blushed, now frozen to the spot. All the girls just looked at her, then to their partners, then to Amy again. Tails picked up on the hint and hurried to Cream, picking her up instead of the shopping. Cream giggled, allowing Tails to carry her to the couch. Silver grabbed Blaze's bags with his psychokineses and placed them next to him, then lifted Blaze and sat her down on his lap. Shadow scowled at Silvers smug look. He chaos controlled Rouge's bags to their house and grabbed Rouge when he returned. "What interesting items." he said seductivley, causing Rouge to giggle. Silver loooked to Blaze, and Tails looked at Cream. Cream shook her head, smiling. "We're fine just the way we are." she purred. Blaze smirked.

When Sonic walked down the stairs, he had a shocked expression on his face. "I-I dropped the b-bag on the bed. It spilled." He looked at Amy. She was laughing at him. He frowned and smiled at the same time. "Oh, so that's how it is?"

Chapter 20

"Sonic. I think my water just broke."

It was the 14th of March. Sonic looked up from his cereal. He dropped his spoon, causing the milk in the bowl to splash onto the table. "R-realy? Are you s-sure?" he stuttered. Amy nodded, a worried expresion on her face. Sonic began to panic. "Oh god, oh god. What do we do? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Amy grabbed his arm and stared into his eyes. "Hospital. Call friends. Hope for the best."

Sonic nodded and picked her up bridal style. After locking the front door, Sonic ran as fast as he thought was safe towards the St. Maria Hospital. Shadow had helped build it, so he was allowed to name it. Guess who after?

The nurse at the counter jumped when the cobalt and sakura hedgehogs appeared in front of her. She saw the concern in Sonic's eyes, then looked at Amy and guessed what the problem was. "Delivery Room Three. I'll call Dr Oscavitch and tell her." she said. Sonic thanked her and jogged down the hall. When they reached the room he gently lay Amy down and helped her change into the hospital gown. then walked into the hall to call his friends. He called them all at once, putting them on group call. "Guys, St. Maria, now. Baby time." was all he said before hanging up. He walked back into the room and sat beside Amy's bed, holding her hand. "They should be on their way. In fact, the first two, maybe three, should be here now." Sonic said, as he heard faint screams of terror coming from the waiting room.

St. Maria Hospital, waiting room

Everyone screamed as the ebony/crimson hedgehog, ivory bat and chocolate hedge-bat appeared in the waiting room looking very distressed. Except for the hedge-bat, as Stuart didn't quite know about this kind of thing yet. He had taken to wearing the shirts that looked like they had a tie on the front along with black formal trousers everywhere he went. His mother wore a puple party top which was missing shoulders, dark blue jeans, crimson heels and a pair of elbow-length white gloves with purple rufles at the end. His father wore a red sleeveless jumper, black grunge jeans, white gloves with black and red cuffs and a pair of black and white air shoes with red soles.

Not long after, a loud screeching was heard outside as tremendous driving skills were displayed. The driver, an indigo cat wearing a bizantium jacket with white frills around the neck, bizantium track-pants, purple speed shoes with a vertical white stripe and white gloves with the ends of the fingers cut off, hurried into the waiting room and flopped down next to the ebony hedgehog, ivory bat and chocolate hedge-bat. She was sweating, which was rare for a pyrokinetic. Her husband: a silver-grey hedgehog wearing a white dress shirt, black formal trousers, blue and black boots and a pair of grey gloves with large, oval saphires embeded into them, walked in followed by two children. The one on the left was a male, indigo hedgehog named Simon. He wearing a grey shirt, brown jeans and boots and gloves that match his fathers. The one on the right was a female, silver-grey cat named Bethany-Burn. She wearing a purple kimono, short light-blue jeans and a pair of boots that were similar to her mothers speed shoes, only the colour palet was reversed.

The next to arrive was a yellow kitsune wearing a white vest, tiny black jacket, grey grunge jeans, red and white sneakers, plain white gloves and a pair of yellow goggles. With him was a cream-coloured rabbit wearing a pink clubbing shirt that had no shoulders, a short pair of skinny jeans, white stockings, fuschia heels and a pair of red gloves that cut off half-way down her hand. The final member of their party was Snow; a pure white rabbit-fox with chocolate brown hair and tail-tip wearing an orange t-shirt, black jeans, red boots and white fingerless gloves with what looked like a small red belt around the wrist.

Everyone gasped as their squirrel princess ran in, closely followed by her primate boyfriend. The princess was wearing the same thing as the day Sonic had a court session with the council: a white t-shirt, blue sweat-pants, her light blue jacket and a pair of blue speed shoes. The monkey wore an orange t-shirt, red sweat-pants, his red jacket and a pair of maroon speed shoes. "Are they ok?" Sally gasped, skidding to a halt in front of her friends. Ken crashed into her, knocking them both to the ground. They landed in a _very_ awkward position and both began to blush. Cream, Blaze and Shadow covered their children's eyes. "Well." Tails began, trying to help Ken up, but Rouge cut him off. "We havn't heard anything yet. We've actually just got here."

Just then there was a loud crash, and one of the doors from the front of the hospital shot through the room. It hit the wall behind the counter, narrowly missing the receptionist. "Too slow!" shouted the red echidna culprit, storming in. He was wearing a white t-shirt with orange sleeves, brown jeans, light blue/white tennis shoes and his knuckle-boxing gloves. His terracotta wife face-palmed, shaking her head. She wore a small purple tank-top which stopped just above her now swolen stomach, a loose fitting pair of dark blue jeans, black speed shoes and a black jacket. She also wore a black headband with a glowing purple sigil on it.

"HEY!" Shadow screamed, tears running down his face. "How could you!? This is a memorial hospital, honoring Maria! How could you just disrespect it like that!?" Knuckles stopped, staring at the crying ebony hedgehog. "You-you're crying." he stated. Rouge stood up, wrapping Shadow in a comforting hug. She glared at Knuckles, who was still staring at the supposedly emotionless hedgehog who was crying openly in a public area. "I-I'm sorry." he muttered. Then he climbed over the reception desk, retrieved the broken door, then began walking back to the entrance. "Tails, little help dude?"

The kitsune jogged after him, going to repair the door. Knuckles re-shaped the door, straightening it out, then he held it in place while the genius fox began repairing the wiring. Snow walked over and asked if she could help, recieving a small smile from her dad. "'Fraid not, honey. But thanks for the offer." Tails said, returning his focus to the wires under the door. Snow looked at them, held out her hand and willed them to return to their original configuration. Tails jumped as the wires began to move, stepping back. Cream was staring at her daughter, lost in thought at what this talent of hers was.

Chapter 21

"Hmm..." mused Silver as he looked into Snow's ocean blue eyes. He saw small specs of silver in them. "These signs point towards..." he muttered. Blaze put her hand on his shoulder and he looked up, straight into her golden eyes. "Let me try." she said, and Silver nodded. He stood up and let his indigo wife take his place. "Can somebody get me an electronic object?" she asked without taking her eyes off of Snow.

Shadow handed her his watch. She took it and held it in her palms, extending her arms to Snow. "Snow, tell this watch to turn into a dolly please. But with your mind." She said. Shadow began to protest, but was stopped by Tails giving him a stern look. A look that said "_If you go near my daughter right now I will personally make your life a living hell!_" That kind of look.

Everyone watched in awe as Shadow's priceless Gucci watch re-shaped itself into a silver barbie, the wires inside acting as hair. Blaze nodded. "Can you turn it back?" she asked Snow, who silently nodded in return. Her eyes glowed slightly as the barbie once again transformed, turning back into the Gucci watch that Shadow loved so much. "Technokinesis. Very rare, very powerfull." Blaze said, sitting on her heels. Snow looked worried. "Mommy? What's, um, tek-no-ki-ne-sis?" she asked, sounding out the last word. "Mommy's not sure sweety, but I'm sure Mrs. Kines will tell us." Cream replied, turning towards Blaze.

"Telekinesis: power of the mind. Pyrokinesis: the ability to manipulate heat energy. No prizes for guessing what _techno_-kinesis is." Blaze said, standing. She had put emphasis on the 'techno' part. "Techno, technology. Is it manipulation of machines?" Tails asked, rubbing his chin. Silver nodded, then fixed his look back onto Snow. "The last Techno-kinetic died over fifty years ago, working for the same man that created Shadow." he said. "I think he was a rabbit..." Silver trailed off, but Cream had heard him. "My Great Uncle John worked on the Ark. Maybe that was him!" she yelled.

Silver looked at her, then held up his hand. He projected his thoughts into a picture in his palm, the showed the image to Cream. "Is this him?" he asked, recieving a nod from the rabbit. Silver sighed. Shadow looked at the picture, then at Cream. Tears welled in his eyes again and he stormed out of the fixed door. Rouge chased after him, worried, with Stuart behind her. She picked the young hedge-bat up and started to fly after her husband.

When she finaly caught up with him, he was sobbing into his knees at a large oak tree. "What's wrong, Dadda?" Stuart asked as Rouge landed beside the emotional wreck of Shadow Chaos. Shadow looked at his son and smiled, though he was still crying slightly. "The man in the picture did a very naughty thing to my friend, son." Shadow said, his voice cracking from pain. "He hurt her very badly, and now she isn't here anymore."

"It's ok, Dadda." Stuart said, hugging Shadow's arm. "You have me now!" This made Shadow smile. "You remind me of her, Stuart." he said, "Kind, considerate, always worried about others. You'll grow up to be a fine man." "If you eat your veggies!" Rouge said sternly, smiling at the two boys sat under the tree. "He was the one who finished her, wasn't he?" She whispered, sitting next to her husband. Shadow nodded, tears threatening to fall again. He sniffled. "Hey, don't be sad!" Rouge playfully hit his arm. "Like your son said, you've got him now. As well as a wife who will always love you, friends who'll be there for you and fans who'll support you."

Shaodw smiled. "Come on, we'd better get back." he said, cradling the now sleeping Stuart in his arms. He pulled out the red Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control."

Chapter 22

"Ok Amy, you've gone ten centimetres now. You can start pushing." Doctor Oscavitch said, looking at the sweating sakura hedgehog. Sonic held Amy's hand in his right and a damp cloth in his left. He looked into her jade green eyes. "You can do it, babe. You are the strongest woman I know."

Amy pushed for ten seconds, tightly squeezing Sonic's hand in hers the entire time. Sonic screamed in agony as his index finger broke. A nurse gave him a shot of morphine and he thanked her, returning his attention to Amy. He wiped her brow with the cloth and smiled. "You're doing great."

"The child is crowning, Amy. One more push and he'll be here." Dr Oscavitch said, looking up. Amy pushed again and Sonic heard two more bones in his hand snap in her grip. 'Thank god for morphine' he thought. "Aaaaaand, done! Sonic, Amy, meet your new baby boy." the doctor said. Sonic walked over and cut the umbilical cord as the doctor removed the fluid from his son's mouth and nose. When she finished, the cyan-colourd hedgehog baby let out a loud wail.

St. Maria Hospital, waiting room

"Mommy, the baby's realy cute!" Stuart said, staring into space. His eyes had glazed over and Shadow was realy worried. "What?" Rouge asked, kneeling beside her hedge-bat son. "Mr. and Mrs. Hedgehog's new baby, it's cute." he repeated. His eyes went back to their normal blue-green colour. "Couldn't you see it? My eyes sort of, flew to their room."

Silver's ears twitched. He looked at Stuart, trying to decipher what he had just said. "What do you mean, Stuart?" Blaze asked. "I could see their room as if I was standing there. The baby is realy cute." he replied before he gasped, his eyes glazing again. "The doctor just left them. Mr. Sonic's getting his phone out."

As if on cue, Tail's phone began to ring. He picked it up to hear Sonic's voice. "Tell everyone they can come visit now, but be quiet. The baby's sleeping." Tails. hung up the phone, looking like he had seen a ghost. "Telescopic vision. Interesting..." Silver said. Tails lead the way to Sonic and Amy's room.

St. Maria Hospital, Delivery Room 3

There was a light knocking at the door and Sonic answered it to see all of his friends standing there. He smiled at them. "Come on in, but be quiet." he said, sitting back down beside Amy and his cyan son. Stuart, Snow, Simon and Bethany-Burn stood at the front with their parents behind them.

"You see." Stuart beemed. "I told you he was cute!" Sonic was confused until Tails told them the situation. "Ah. So Snow is a technokinetic and Stuart has telescopic vision. Interesting." the cobalt father nodded. Then his eyes widened as he clutched his right hand in his left. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, causing the baby to wake up. To everyone's surprise, he didn't start crying. Instead, he spoke! "Daddy, what's the matter?" the infant, no more than a day old, said with concern in his tiny voice. Sonic looked up, confused. "I don't know how I talk, I just do." the child said. Silver raised an eyebrow, the thought something. "Mommy! Mr. Silver thought a naughty word!"

"Telepath. The first in over a thousand years." Silver said. Blaze looked at him. "He can read minds? Then how can he talk?" she asked. "He probably took the information from one of us, and now uses it himself. That's how he knew that it was a naughty word Silver was thinking." Tails said. Everyone looked at the newborn hedgehog. Cyan fur, jade green eyes and a cheeky smirk on his face. Sonic and Amy's son for sure.

"My name is Sonny." the infant said, looking into Sonic's eyes. "I like that name."

THE END!

Sequel in progress.


End file.
